The Nine Tail Pack
by Verdelet
Summary: What happens when it turns out that the nine tail fox was apart of an ancient pack? What happens when the rightful container of the fox comes looking for the demon? Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS!
1. Prologe

Summary: What happens when it turns out that the nine tail fox was apart of an ancient pack? What happens when the rightful container of the fox comes looking for the demon?..and who are these new demon's?.."Wait you want us as mates?!"

**Okay so this my first original Naruto fic, and for the record No, I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND CHARACTERS!! Hope you like the first chapter. (Note: Verdelet/Verlet, Vetis, Kakette, Katana are my original characters.)**

For several millennia's the top demon's of the chakra wielding world would gather to choose their next mortal carriers. However it was the highest of all ranking chakra demon's who held a true demon, the second highest in command as her mate. It was once again the time to choose their new bodies, their new carriers when something went wrong. They were standing on top of the hill known as the ceremonial hill when suddenly the sky went a blaze and screams could be heard from the near by village. Not only were they demon's but they protected the villages that they had lived close to for so long. Soon the other's who followed their leader, the pack leader, all turned to wait for instructions as the screams of men, women and children could be heard.

"Damn it all." the pack leader growled out only to ready to leave her current body and attack those who had dared attack her home land.

"No, you mustn't. I'll hold them off, find the next carriers my love." spoke her mate.

"No, not with out you." she growled out only to be met by his sad eyes and the packs chakra wrapping around her, ready to put her to sleep for the time being. Ice, fire, and lighting all wrapped around her, protecting her at all cost as they all made their way to the battle field, knowing that if anything should happen to them she would be the only one to bring them back. The young yet old and wise demoness struggled to stay awake, to watch as her pack, her family fought for not only her safety but the safety of their village. Soon a large strong lighting storm appeared, killing a massive amount of enemies that were intruding. Meanwhile her mate had been chasing the leader of the army that was attacking, he seemed to be a strong shinobi but was still no match for the second highest ranking demon in the world, or so she thought. The evil shinobi who had attacked his home, his family began to switch bodies, jumping form one to the other as if it were child's play, using a jutsu not even the gods themselves were allowed to use. Upon realizing what was going to come of this battle he sighed and began to tap into his true power, However before he could breach it he heard the other two girls call out as their mortal mates were killed.

"Bastards!" they yelled only to go on full force. Suddenly the lighting demoness fell as her carrier was instantly killed due to the fact that she was being summoned.

"No!" she yelled lastly but she went either way. Upon seeing such sight the pack leader began to lose control, allowing her true power to start leaking out while the other's continued to fight.

"Damn, Katana!"

"Die!..What?" she said after only to see her friends dead body on the floor.

"Take her, take my love and put her to sleep. I'll take care of this."

"But..."

"Go!" and with that he charged at the evil lord, causing Katana and the other demoness to flee along side their leader. The demon then growled, knowing that he was about to give his life to protect, to save the life of the one he truly loved.

"How dare you...why? What has this land done to you?!"

"Nothing, I am simply looking for your beloved but since you just send her away I think I'll play a little."

"Die bastard." was the only thing he said before he allowed all of his chakra to explode form him and kill the rest of his army along with the evil lord. 'Good bye my love, be happy and don't be afraid to move on.' he send out before dyeing. Katana had arrived with just enough time to put her leader to sleep and keep her in check. This was a dark day for all of the pack and for the village they had come to live in. Meanwhile the lighting demoness was rampaging just out side the village hidden in the leafs only to be sealed deep with in a small blonde boy and the new generation of carrier's born.


	2. Chapter One

**Well hope you guys liked the first chapter, here is the next one and don't forget to review! XD **

It had been 16 short years since the disaster for the chakra weilding demoness as a small young red haired, blue eyed, short girl sat beneath a large sakura tree thinking about the dreams she was recently having and the truth they were showing her. She was so lost in thought that for a moment she lost track of where she was and who was close by that when she began to hear faint foot steps she instinctively threw two kunai in the direction in which the steps were coming from.

"Why so tense Vetis."

"Itachi-kun? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important, do we have another mission?"

"Hn?"

"Leader-sama has been planing a mission for us but I guess it's not ready."

"You really have to stop doing that or at least give them an explanation as to how you can do that before they cut you're head off." he warned causing the young girl to laugh softly. Soon it began to rain, warning the two akatsuki members of the danger near by.

"Should we?" questioned Vetis but before they could react and head back to HQ a soft, stern voice was heard from the shadows.

"It's been a while Vetis, tell me how are your dreams?"

"Show your self!" yelled Itachi only to be ignored. Vetis all the while was watching the young girl, she was her age, slightly taller than herself, with silver and orange hair and deep gray and silver eyes. 'Who is she?' she thought only to be surprisingly met with an answer.

"I am an old friend, you have an idea more or less and as for you Itachi Uchiha, this is none of your concern." she stated wisely while finally revealing her self from the shadows and standing before the two ninjas. Although before the young girl could talk to Vetis further the entire akatsuki appeared and surrounded the girl.

"Who are you." they all demanded while a girl and a tall man stood out in front of the group.

"Leader-sama, Konan-chan how are you?" the girl questioned while smiling and slightly showing her chakra enough to let them know, to remind them of who she was and that they had already met. Upon feeling her chakra the leader and Konan smiled, happy to see the young girl "back from the dead" and well.

"Hey girl?! It's been a fucking long ass time hasn't it, and don't worry much, you haven't missed much with son's of a bitches like these ass wholes." she said causing her and leader to smile.

"Umm the bet is still on Konan and I know, can we talk?"

"Sure come on in but first pay up Konan."

"Heh here, asshole."

"Thanks, we'll continue this later Vetis, Itachi." and with that she followed leader and Konan into the base, heading straight for the office. Meanwhile the entire akatsuki stayed out of the base, looking at one another as if some one had the answer's they were all looking for.

**Inside**

Once reaching the office Pein sighed while Konan gladly hugged her long time friend. Sure she had only met her as a child when she was half of what was now her age and wisdom but even so, this girl was still wiser than she could ever be.

"So to what do we owe this little visit."

"Vetis, I need her."

"She is an akatsuki."

"That's the thing, I'm here for a truce as well, an alliance with the entire nine tail pack and in exchange you will be looked at as an individual nation." she spoke so calmly, so wisely that both Pein and Konan couldn't help but listen and actually consider her invitation.

"I'll give you time to think but for now I would like to introduce my self to your family and inform them as well, after all this will affect you all."

"Konan?"

"Done, just give me three seconds." and with that Konan poofed away in search of the members for the meeting that was to decide their future.

"You haven't changed one bit, you're wiser yes, but the same."

"Leader-sama?"

"Don't worry about it, Konan is done, how about we head out and meet the rest of the "family"?"

"Yes." and with that she then followed leader out and toward the group of akatsuki members.


	3. Chapter Two

As the akatsuki continued to gather the young girl stood still, dead in the center of where she knew they would gather around. She was about to think things through when in an instant and all at the same time the entire akatsuki appeared before her.

"You have our attention."

"Hell yea, so any of you fuckers talk and I'll cut you heads off." Konan called out while causing the girl to sweat drop. 'Don't think she'll ever win the bet.' she thought sadly before taking a slow but deep breath in before speaking.

"Good morning to you all, I'm sorry to have alerted you so early in the day but I have come to your leader with an invitation I think you'd all want to take but first any questions?"

"Yea, who the hell are you?" hissed a tall, plant like man.

"My name is Verlet, the carrier of Verdelet the thirteen tail fox demon and the master of all chakra demons."

"And why haven't we heard of you yet?" came another more innocent looking man's voice who was playing with a small vile of poison.

"Because I know how much you all mean to Vetis here and I refuse to hurt her, not to mention Leader-sama and Konan and I go way back. Oh and if your planing on using that poison on me don't, I'm the one who wrote the scroll for not only the poison but for it's antidote as well." she stated a matter of factly. This was all going too slow and she still needed to talk to Vetis so once again Verlet sighed. "Now sorry to cut it short but I must go on, talk to me after the meeting if you wish to get to know more."

"One more thing. What is the invitation?" questioned Itachi, anxious to listen to as what the details consisted of.

"So unlike you Uchiha, why so anxious?" she taunted before smiling at Vetis then returning to the matter at hand. "I've come offering an alliance, a truce between the akatsuki and the nine tail fox pack. In return the akatsuki will be recognized as it's own nation and guarded by all four great fox demons." she announced causing Pein and Konan to look at her strangely. They unlike the other's in the akatsuki knew there were five great demon's not four?

"The choice is up to you all, as an organization and as a family you must all come to an agreement. However you don't have to answer so soon, I have something and someone else to attend to first so when I come back I will expect an answer. Any questions?"

"Yea, what happened to..." but before Konan could finish her question she was silenced by Pein himself, placing his lips on hers and allowing for Verlet to walk off into the shadows but not before taking Vetis with her. Meanwhile the akatsuki stood stunned while Itachi stayed on guard. If leader trusted the girl then he knew he could too but what he didn't like was the fact that she was here for Vetis.

Verlet had taken the girl out by the sakura tree she had first found her under thinking there she would be calm and able to not only talk but try to recall the truth that lay deep in her.

"So, why me?"

"Nani?"

"You said you wanted a word with me, and how did you know about my dreams?"

"That's easy, but first tell me have you fallen in love with the Uchiha?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." Vetis quickly hissed causing Verlet to smile inwardly and think back to when she was a lot more spunky.

"Very well you can answer that when I've told you the truth or better yet let me show you." Verlet stated and before Vetis could stop a single hand sign both were in a different world, one that seemed to feel more like home and at peace with Vetis.

"Where? Where am I?"

"We're back home, this is the place we all came to be. You are the lighting demon's carrier just as I am the thirteen tail fox."

"But...no. This can't be?!"

"It is and it can but since you won't come to reason I've brought you here to see for your self and to listen to her face to face." Verlet stated before closing her eyes and allowing the demon to take over. In an instant Verlet's hair grew to her thigh's as the orange began to seep out. Her eyes faded form the once gray and silver dim color to a bright, eire looking silver. Soon a smile was seen.

"Why hello there my dear, tell me. Why can't you just accept who you are and what you're truly meant for?"

"This a trick, a genjutsu to test my loyalty!" Vetis scram while trying to exit the strange yet familiar dark world.

"Try all you want but there's not way out unless I will it. Now as for the matter at hand I know you know the truth but you have just been suppressing it, and I know you love the Uchiha so I'll tell you what. If you come to terms with what the truth really is then I'll allow him to become your life long mate, your immortal equal." she stated wisely, knowing that the only reason Vetis had only been seeing her truth in her dreams was because she was too afraid to loose her beloved. After a while of thinking Vetis began to smile, she smirked and within a few more seconds she shot her head up.

"You always knew what my heart wanted, far more than what I ever did. How you been Verdelet and where the hell is Kyuubi, the nine tail?"

"She'll be with us soon but for now you have to be patient. I'll be leaving soon, I'm traveling to the hill where it all started. Katana is retrieving Kakette and her love as well. We're the only one's missing."

"Fine, but will Itachi be able..."

"Yes, now let's go. They're looking for you and by the looks of it we have our answer. Oh and don't for get, your chakra is about to start changing. Calling out to kyuubi."

"I won't." and with that both left their world and reverted back to the waking only to walk back inside and meet the entire akatsuki gathered. Most of them held serious looks on their faces and some even looked as if all they wanted to do was kill the new girl but when Leader-sama appeared all their faces and cursed looks ended, waiting for their leader to speak the decision they had all agreed on.

"What happened?" questioned Itachi silently, trying to hide it form the new girl.

"Don't worry, everything is just fine but we have to talk later."

"Hn."

"So, have you come to a decision or have you all just gathered here to die." Verlet taunted.

"We've made our decision, and the truth of the matter is that we..."


	4. Chapter Three

**Mean while in the village hidden in the sand**

Katana and her mate had just arrived when they were met by two ninjas. One was a girl with a giant fan as a weapon causing Katana to smile. 'So, she uses one too, too bad I know all the real techniques for the weapon.' she thought tauntingly only to turn and notice the boy with a puppet on his back. Both looked a little young to be ninja and guards for that matter but they disregarded it.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" they demanded only to watch as the boy sighed and the girl stepped up to talk.

"The name is Katana and that's Riku, we're here to talk to...to...damn what was his name hun." said Katana not really caring for names as long as she was close to Kakette and her goal.

"Sorry, she can be forgetful, we're here to see Gaara of the sand and his...his girlfriend." he said while reminding himself of the proper term to use. For a while the ninjas just stood there only to finally nod and nod their heads.

"This way,"

"Keep up." and with that the four took off at their top speed, Katana accidently passing her tour guides by. By the time they found Gaara and Kakette Katana was annoyed and Riku was just there, not sure as to why he was the one explaining things when it was her mission and not his.

"Katana?" whispered Kakette causing Gaara's sand to submit and his eye browse to raise.

"Kakette, who are they?"

"You ready here? Leader is fetching Vetis and apparently Itachi Uchiha as well." she said completely ignoring the boys question.

"Kakette?"

"Sorry Gaara but hold on a bit. I understand but can we stay here a day extra to give Gaara here some time to think after we talk?"

"Nani? You should have told him by now."

"Sorry but I just forgot." she admitted while rubbing the back of her head slyly.

"Please."

"Fine, you have 24 hours and I mean 24 hours or we're leaving without you."

"Deal."

"Then lets go look around Riku, I'm hungry."

"Hn, laters." and with that the couple took off, leaving behind a very confused Gaara and siblings.

"Gaara...I?" but before she could finish Temari interrupted.

"Should we follow them or just kill them Gaara?"

"No! Please you guys don't want to do that."

"And why not." Temari hissed causing Kakette to look at her evilly.

"I ought to kill you my self thats why."

"Enough! Temari, Kankuro leave us and leave them alone."

"But Gaara?"

"Now!" he yelled out with a warning in his voice only to watch the two do as they were told. Once left alone Kakette began her explanation only to cry through the middle and calm at the end, unsure as to what his answer would be at the end.

"And so that's why I have to go. Please, come with me Gaara...I...I love you." she finally admitted only to look at the floor, trying to hide the blush on her face. Gaara tried not to smile at the end upon hearing her feelings but couldn't help it. She was the first girl to have ever spoken such words to him an actually meant it so how could he not follow her? After a long period of silence Kakette lost with her tears and let them fall free, hoping that the silence was due to the shock and not to discuss. Finally...

"Of course I will, I love you too Kakette." he spoke so softly that it was a miracle Kakette had heard his final answer. Upon hearing it though her head shot up as her smile grew and her eyes shined. How happy she was to hear those words, to know that not only had she fallen in love with him but that he had fallen in love with her as well. Soon the two found each other in each others arms, each comforting the over on some sort of level and happy to know that they had finally found the one person they knew they could spend eternity with and as far as the knew, they were going to. Meanwhile Katana and Riku stood just out side the door, smiling at the way things had turned out for their friend, their fellow pack member. Unlike the other's in the pack they were the only one's who had stayed together, who had found each other after the great war and lived together; waiting for the next carriers to be born and they to take their rightful place. Katana as the demon she was and Riku as her immortal mate.

**Back with the akatsuki**

"We've made our decision, and the truth of the matter is that we..." Pein started causing Vetis to nervously look over at Verlet who amazedly had an extremely calm look on her face.

"that we will accept your invitation." he finished causing all of those who were on guard to drop it and smile inwardly. When they had all gathered as a "family", they had all said the same thing

"We will accept this for her, for the heart of the akatsuki." and so with nothing more to add everyone was sure on the final decision. Verlet smiled.

"I knew you were smart Leader-sama"

"Correction you are the leader now."

"Nice try but I'm not getting stuck with all you're paper work. Your still the leader and that's final, not to mention that I am the one who will be guarding your lands not the "village"." she stated as a matter of factly.

"Still as wise as ever." he spoke only to be teased.

"And your still a dobe leader-sama." she said upon sticking her tongue out and causing the others to laugh. Then once the meeting was over Verlet was given a room for the night to rest for their departure the next day. 'hum wonder if he'll come with?' was Verlet's last thought before falling freely on her bed and allowing sleep to finally claim her.


	5. Chapter Four

Once the meeting was over Vetis looked at Itachi and knew that he'd get her hidden message so immediately she poofed away, leaving no trace as to where she had gone or why. Verlet had just finished teasing their leader and was now on her way to her own room so she had nothing to worry about and the akatsuki? Well they all ways knew to never intrude on her privacy. Once out side by their secret meeting spot Vetis hid in the tall sakura tree that was theirs and began to cast her own, secret cloaking jutsu. It wasn't a kekki genkai or anything but it was simply too advanced for anyone other than her self and her pack to learn. Soon Itachi was beside her, as silent as ever but wanting nothing more than to speak, to say something before she left and before the truth was spoken. All the while Vetis looked at him with a sad expression, not sure as how to start their whole story and how he would react. 'would he? would he follow me?' she thought hoping that the answer was yes and that he'd follow her for the rest of eternity.

"So, you are leaving?" questioned Itachi with a slight hint of emotion. He after all was never one to show emotion but ever since he had met her, had fallen in love with her he couldn't help but fight his emotions.

"Yes, but it's not because she's making me it's because she's right. Itachi-kun?"

"Nani?"

"I'm the true carrier of the kyuubi, I was born to carry her, to protect her and the village she chose to live in this life time around. I know it's true as well because of my dreams. I've seen it all, I've lived through it all. I will tell leader-sama and the others but I wanted to tell you first." she said before taking a moment and looking for his reaction but he had none. His face was still calm, his eyes were still cold and filled with love for her, but they were not filled with a reaction.

"Hn." was his only response after she was done, indicating for her to go on.

"And I'm telling you all this first because I get to choose one person, one whom I truly love to be able to follow me, to live with me for the rest of eternity. Itachi-kun...I love you and well I was hoping you'd become this demon girl's mate?" she questioned boldly while blushing and turning away. Upon hearing her words Itachi couldn't help but smile inwardly. In truth that was all he wanted, all he wanted was for her to ask him to follow. For her voice to ask him to stay with her forever and as long as they could be together. Silence took over and Vetis heart sank, he had no words, he said nothing in response to her invitation so did he love her? 'I know I love him, oh god how I love him but..'

"You don't have to say yes Itachi-san, I was just..." but before she could finish her sad filled sentence Itachi stood in front of her, holding her face in place to face him. Her eyes were watery and her face now slightly pale. Then before she could continue he kissed her, he captured her lips with his own and answered her invitation the best he could. After finally taking a break for air Vetis looked at him with a smile on her face and quickly hugged him.

"I love you Itachi-kun, my weasel." she teased at the end ready to play just as they always did and ready to run for cover.

"Hun,nani?! What did you..."

"Catch me if you can." she winked before poofing out of his arms and laughing. She loved to play, to act as if she were still a child picking a fight with the one person she knew she should never pick a fight with.

"Hn." was all he said as he smiled inwardly and took off at his top speed. He knew where she was going, he always did just as she always knew his current location. They were meant for each other in his eyes and knew he'd give his life just to keep her safe, to keep her soul alive and on earth.

"Catch up slow poke!" she yelled already at the entrance of the base, causing him to exit his thoughts and appear by her side.

"Let's sleep. We can talk to leader in the morning before we leave."

"Okay but Itachi?...Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." was his short and simple answer before giving her a quick peck on the lips and sending her to bed.


	6. Chapter Five

It had already been twenty fours and Katana along with Riku stood before Kakette and Gaara.

"So what is your decision Gaara of the sand?" Katana questioned seriously, ready to kick this young boys ass if he even hurt Kakette the least bit. 'Then again this is all for show, I know what his answer is.' she thought evilly.

'So why act this way Katana?' questioned Riku while causing her mentally formed smile to fade.

'Just shut up, let me have some fun will ya?' and with that she closed the link, 'huh.'

"I accept, I will stay beside Kakette for eternity." Garra's words snapped her from her sad thoughts only to grin.

"Good, are you guys all packed then?" she asked while quickly changing her tone of voice form a serious defensive one to a calm and playful one.

"Do you always have to do that Katana?" questioned Kakette sadly.

"Yup."

"Let's just..." but before Riku could finnish Kankuro and Temari walked into the large hall they had met at.

"Gaara, where are you going?"

"And with these ninja?"

"Kankuro, Temari...tell the village they just got rid of their demon."

"Demon? Kakette?" questioned Katana seriously in a warning tone. 'Why didn't she tell us he had a demon in him? Verlet is not gonna like this one bit.' she thought, knowing that their leader wasn't too keen on letting any other demon in.

"Heh heh, you see that's a funny story really."

"It's none of your concern!" called Temari as she drew her weapon and attacked the young foreign ninja. Riku was about to deflect the blades when Katana shook her head and smiled.

"You use a fan for a weapon do you? Let's just see how good you are." Katana said mockingly while easily deflecting the girls blades.

"Temari!" warned Gaara only to be silenced by Katana.

"Stay out of this Gaara, you will answer to me now until we get to our pack leader! Kakette you better warn him." was all she said while easily deflecting the second set of blades that came out of the fan.

"That's such a genin attack, ice style, ice fan jutsu." Katana said softly causing a large ice fan to appear while Kakette stood back and kept Gaara in his place.

"You mustn't, she gave you an order."

"But I'm a demon too."

"Yea but one not of the fox, not to mention you've just been accepted into the pack so you have to listen. Please, I don't want to watch you being punished." she said softly and sadly causing Gaara to listen and watch as his "sister" fought against a demon. 'But she doesn't feel demon?' he thought only to be answered by her mates voice.

"That's because she's just playing, if Katana was really serious then Temari would have been dead the instant she revealed her fan."

"Why?! Why are you taking Gaara away?! He was supposed to be the next kazekage."

"It was his choice, out of his own free will. Besides he doesn't belong here if he truly has a demon in him."

"And what do you know about belonging?!"

"A lot more than you, now if you excuse us, demon style: freezing soul jutsu, we have to go." she said while breaking her sentence and announcing her jutsu. Immediately not only did Temari freeze but Kankuro as well, none able to move a single bone in their body.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to follow Kakette."

"Gaara,..."

"Just go, I'll handle things here but know one thing Gaara."

"What?"

"No matter what we'll always have your back."

"Thanks."

"Okay now that they can't move we have to go, oh and Gaara?"

"Huh?"

"You're gonna have to tell her the truth about that demon in you, even if you are a raccoon," Katana teased before taking off at full speed with her mate beside her and Kakette and Gaara just behind.

**Meanwhile**

"Well thank you leader-sama and a truce between you and konoha shall be the first of the many you will receive. What is the name of your soon to be nation?"

"We'll send you a letter using one of Deidara's exploding clay bugs."

"Take care of un, yea!" he called out upon being mentioned.

"Don't worry she can handle her self and besides, she has the entire nine tail pack on her side." she said while winking, finally relaxing a bit and allowing herself to show them how free and calm she could really be.

"Well then, take care, all of you." were her last words before moving back and allowing Vetis and Itachi to approach their leader, knowing that Vetis would not be the only akatsuki member leaving the group.

"Leader-sama?"

"Pein-san is fine, take care Vetis. And don't worry we'll take good care of..."

"Itachi-san will be following me Pein-san. He has agreed to take the position as my mate." she announced boldly only to struggle to hide her blush.

"Holy shit! Itachi and Vetis are finally together, ha! All you ass wholes owe me 10 gold pieces, take that you bitches!" Konan cheered cheerfully only to be sadden by Pein's cold words.

"And they'll all go to me, you cursed more than twice." he said causing everyone to laugh.

"Damn, stupid bet." she mumbled before stepping back by his side.

"Well then Itachi stay in touch, you will after all still need to report yours and Vetis's status. Take care of her." was his only response. Soon they were all on their way, traveling at full speed. 'Now, let's just hope Katana finished her mission.' thought Verlet before smiling inwardly and allowing the two to travel not too far behind but far enough behind to have their own little moment.


	7. Chapter Six

Verlet, Vetis and Itachi were the first to arrive at the ceremonial hill, upon taking in the sight Verlet faltered a bit. It had been many years since she had last seen the place and yet it had not been enough. The years were too short. She had stopped in her spot shortly after passing the barriers and seals that kept their home hidden.

"What's the matter?" Itachi questioned only to be sadly looked at by Vetis as she made her way to stand beside Verlet's side. However in truth it was not Verlet that was sad, no. It was Verdelet, the thirteen tailed demon in her that was saddened, that was angered upon coming with the sight that was their old home. The bodies had just finished rotting and the grass had just regained it's lush green color.

"Katana and Riku are close. They have Kakette with them and...a demon?" Vetis announced, causing Verlet to snap out of her thoughts and just in time too.

"I see, Itachi you will soon meet three originals of the pack so brace yourself for the worse."

"Nani?" but before he even questioned Verlet was gone, she fled for her old hiding spot, the one place no one other than she and her love knew ever existed. Vetis let out a soft sigh, things were about to get interesting, not to mention the fact that Kakette had not only found a replacement for her old mate but a demon mate as well. Itachi from that moment on stayed quiet, unsure as to what it was his new leader meant.

Meanwhile Katana and Riku had finally slowed down and adjusted to Kakette's and Gaara's speed. They were close by, they could feel it and so for all too enter with out a problem she knew that they had to stay close in a group.

"I take it we're close?" questioned Gaara upon noticing that they had slowed down. Katana feeling a little uneasy stopped and faced the two new couple. Riku all the while knowing why she had stopped. 'Leader is...off.' he thought.

"Listen, Kakette I know you can feel it so this shouldn't be said out loud to you but Gaara."

"Huh."

"Our leader is in a delicate state right now so chose your words wisely and don't under any circumstances question her actions."

"Right." and with that they continued to make their way to the hill. Once arriving Katana and Riku removed the seals for a split moment, only long enough let Kakette and Gaara to enter their home. As Gaara walked in his eyes were met with what appeared to be and old battle ground. Bones of those who had died on the field were spread through out the entire country side as the grass caused them all to stand out. 'What could have happened here?' he thought before he noticed another young ninja standing beside a tall, akatsuki robe wearing man.

"Kakette, go!" he yelled ready to attack the young man only to be met with a small sigh and Katana's wise words.

"Chill it's only Vetis, the nine tail and her mate. What an odd choice in mate Vetis." Katana spoke while taunting the young girl before both ran at each other and hugged one another. It had been 16 long years since either of them had seen each other, they were practically sisters.

"I see you're still with the dobe."

"Oi! Watch it." Riku warned while walking up to the man wearing the akatsuki robe. He had heard of the legendary Uchiha massacre not to mention the one behind it as well.

"It's been too long Vetis, how have you been? Those creeps treat you okay?" Katana said, while glaring at Itachi and the robe he was wearing. She had never trusted anyone, any man who claimed to love her best friend and was willing to kill them on the spot if they were not brave enough, if they were not strong enough to protect her.

"Fine, and don't worry. Itachi-kun is strong."

"Itachi huh? hey, Riku?!"

"Yea?"

"What do you know about our friend Itachi here?"

"He is from the village hidden in the leafs and is one of the last serving members of the Uchiha clan. He is also an S-rank criminal in the organization known as the akatsuki and is the one responsible for the Uchiha massacre."

"Huh, and so can we trust you, Itachi Uchiha?" she taunted however before anything could be said and done with between the ninja present Vetis, Katana and Kakette all lined up in their order, waiting for their leader to appear. Meanwhile the boys stood confused, well most of them. Riku simply smiled and bowed while Itachi and Gaara both stood on guard.

"Enough of your taunting Katana, haven't you learned that Vetis's judgement is great? It almost matches my own." a strong, powerful and feminine voice could be heard.

"My pardon's leader-hime."

"It's not me you should be telling." she said upon finally appearing. All eyes were soon on her as not only freezing flames were placed around the area as a wall of protection but lighting storms and killing sand as well. However that was not the end of their concealing. Once the girls were done they all reopened their eyes and spoke at the same time.

"Demon style: nine tail warning wall." Once done they each moved to their mates while a transparent sound concealing barrier around them all.

"Nice to see that everyone is here, now we have matters to discuss." she said as silence continued to take over. "Good, then first of all Kakette, Gaara of the sand step forward." was her first command, causing the first official meeting of the nine tail pack to take place.

**AN/ Well there's that chapter. Still haven't made up my mind on the pairing for Verlet so we'll just have to see now won't we? **


	8. Chapter Seven

Kakette and Gaara stepped up upon being told to do so. Gaara unsure as to what was about to happen or what it was she was going to say.

"What demon lies within you Gaara of the sand?"

"The raccoon demon of the sands leader."

"Addressing me as your leader so easily, you must truly love Kakette here. I heard you answered to no one, that you only obeyed by your own rules and never by others so tell me are you ready to listen to mine?"

"Yes,"

"Kakette are you sure about this?"

""Yes leader-hime. I love Gaara."

"Very well then, demon style: demon link jutsu." Verlet said upon easily summoning her chakra and creating the seal that would link the two for eternity. Once done she allowed them to step back only to sadly look over at Vetis. "Vetis, step forward, alone."

"Yes leader?"

""Vetis, my poor Vetis. I promise, we will restore you to your rightful state but until then you and Itachi may address me by my name, with an appropriate title of course."

"Yes Verlet-san."

"Itachi you may now join Vetis by her side." she instructed causing him to do just that.

"This seal will hurt, both of you at least until the demon is back in it's rightful place. Are you sure you want to do this now or wait? Note, if the seal is activated now you will cause kyuubi to remember and fight to come back but if you wait the risk of allowing her to presently set in the boy."

"Boy?!" Vetis exclaimed, angry that someone would summon her from her own body only to have half of her sealed in some boy? Itachi was startled by her sudden out burst but said nothing.

"Now Verlet-san. I choose now."

"And you Itachi? What is your choice?" Verlet questioned, reminding Vetis that this was not only her decision but Itachi's as well.

"If it is what Vetis wants then yes, now would be fine."

"Really, tell me why did you?"

"Hn?"

"What was the purpose behind your clans massacre?"

"Verlet-san, the truth is I don't have one. My father always pressured me, they always called me a prodogy and demanded more of me because of me. Not to mention that I was being forced to become the very reason my family was using to break my younger brother. If I had a reason, the reason behind my families massacure would be because they always ignored my younger brother. No child should be put through such state."

"Then take note Itachi, you will be pushed, pressured to make sure that Vetis is safe at all times and if you so much as try to gain revenge your death will be met."

"Understood."

"Good, Katana, Kakette get a room ready for your selves and theses two. Riku, Gaara, get ready to catch their bodies." she instructed causing them all to nod. However before Kakette took to her duty she passed by Gaara and whispered a small warning.

"She's about to show half of her power so don't flinch no matter what. Stay still and you'll be fine." and so before he could ask what she meant Kakette and Katana were gone and the two boys ready to catch. Verlet's hands were moving so fast that not even Itachi's sharigan could catch a single hand sign and the one's that he did see weren't even mortal. Soon her chakra could be visible and a small diamond appeared.

"Demon style, life liking jutsu." she said while using both hands, not only placing a seal on Itachi but one on Vetis as well. Guaranteeing that their lives would be linked and the seal upgraded the instant the demon was back in it's rightful place. Vetis let out a loud, ear screeching scream while Itachi stayed quiet. All the while Gaara tried not to move, he tried not to show the fear he felt the moment her chakra was shown. 'Immense, so immense.' he thought before watching the two begin to fall. Immediately the two caught them and began to take them to their rooms, as they moved Verlet let out a small laugh, hardly audible. 'It's happen then, she's truly awakened now.' she thought while feeling Kyuubi's reaction in the young boy.

"Now Naruto!" yelled the toad sage causing the young blonde haired ninja to frown.

"I'm gong I'm going, man your pushy for and old pervy sage."

"Just gather your chakra..."

"And focus on..." but before Naruto could finish he fell limp to the floor and caused the toad sage to catch him and run straight for the hokages office. 'What the hell just happened?!' he thought worriedly while running top speed.

The hokage was sitting at her desk, about to amuse herself in a bottle of sake when the toad sage appeared with a limp Naruto in his arms?

"What happened?!" she demanded.

"I don't know, we were just training when he suddenly fell limp."

"Shizune! Shizune! Damn it all, set him on the coach."

"Right."

"What is it lady hokage?...Naruto?!" Shizune exclaimed upon noticing the sight of the young boy.

"Shizune start a physical, toad sage call Sakura in here now."

"Consider it done." and with that both did as they were told while she began to build up her chakra and ready to use it to help the poor boy. Meanwhile Naruto found himself out side the demons cell. Her eyes were full with rage and yet her growls were filled with sadness.

"Oi, what the hell is going on fox?" he demanded but all she could do was rant on.

"I..I remember, let me go!" she roared while struggling to get free, to release her self from the seal that had been placed on her. However before Naruto could question her he was awakened by the hokage's healing chakra and Shizune's frantic calls. Soon the demon calmed her self and Naruto finally able to tell them of what the demon had said. Afterwards it was decided that the seal on the fox be reenforced a slight bit, to help him control the great power of the kyuubi. Sakura and Sasuke were also required to stay by him through out his entire training when ever the sage wasn't around. Which was done to keep him in line and make sure that if he were to lose control they'd be able to take immediate action and prevent a disaster.


	9. Chapter Eight

It had been six weeks since the entire incident had occurred and Itachi and Vetis were finding it hard to be a part for so long. Not to mention the amount of times the nine tail tried to reach out to Vetis causing her sudden out bursts. Verlet stayed with the two closely while assigning the others new jutsu's, special jutsu's that were sure to come in handy. Now, now Verlet had just summoned them all, ready to unleash, to reveal their next move.

"Leader-hime."

"Verlet-san." they all called out, each addressing her as they should for the time being.

"Gather around everyone, the first set of instructions are about to begin. First of all we are going to split up into teams. Katana you will be a squad leader so pick three to go with you." she instructed first which only caused an evil smile to spread across her face.

"Riku, Vetis and...hum, who should I? Oh yea, Kakette." she said causing Vetis to smile only to sigh at the fact that this time there was no cheating, she'd have to stay a way from Itachi until Verlet had patched things up or at least created a truce between he and Konoha.

"Is that your final choice.'

"Yes leader-hime, it is."

"Very well then. Gaara, Itachi you shall travel with me."

"Yes."

"You leave today as soon as possible so get ready and go."

"Yes." and with that the first "squad" of ninjas began to pack what was needed to travel and fight if the time came for it. Once packed the small quartet took their leave and the two girls said good bye to their loves until they too arrived at the village hidden in the leafs.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all training, perfecting their team's skills and jutsu's when Shizune appeared.

"Lady hokage is requesting team seven." she said seriously, causing the young group of ninjas to look at each other. Then within a seconds time they all poofed and were in the hokages office.

"Thank you Shizune have our guest wait a little longer will you?"

"Yes." and with that she poofed out of the room.

"Another mission?"

"Oi, it better be grandma hokage, we were in the middle of practice!" Sakura questioned while Naruto exclaimed. All the while Sasuke stayed silent.

"Yes but I'm assigning Neji Hyuuga to your mission as well. You will need one full time medic and three fighters."

"What rank?" questioned Sasuke.

"S-rank although it won't seem like it. We have some very special guest from the village hidden in lighting and..."

"But the village is gone? How did they survive?"

"During the war that ended the village few escaped and although most renounced their village and moved on some did not. The point is they're here and need to be escorted around Konoha for safety purposes."

"Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, Neji is with them as we speak, Neji bring them in!" called the hokage as all eyes turned to the door and Sasuke's sharigan eyes activated.

The small team of ninjas had just arrived when they were escorted to the hokages tower by two jounin. At first they thought that these would end up being their escorts but when they were told genin were going to escort them they were amused. They too were genin however they were beyond that capability. Once speaking to the hokage they were asked to wait outside while she explained to the ninja who were to tend to them. Meanwhile a white/lavender eyed boy approached them and bowed. 'hum a Hyuuga huh?' thought Katana and Vetis; both already thinking up ways to introduce him to their leader.

"Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga and I will be on of Konoha's shinobi to escort you."

"Hello there, my name is Katana, squad leader of this team. This is Riku."

"Hi."

"Kakette."

"Queso."

"Huh?"

"It's her way of saying hi, she's weird and this is Vetis."

"Hn." was her short and simple response. She answered that way because of their link and so the moment she laid eyes on the young boy she knew he was part of his clans second string but the strongest of all.

"Neji bring them in!" called the hokage causing them all to stand and follow the boy through the doors. Upon walking in there were three more set of eyes on them. Immediately Vetis hid her chakra, not wanting to stir the nine tail just yet while avoiding her soon to be brother-in-laws gaze. He seemed so much like Itachi, so quiet and cold but she knew that Itachi was not. However as for the young Uchiha she did not know and did not care. Sasuke's eyes were on all four the instant the door was opened and was surprised to see that all hid their chakra fairly well, all except one girl who seemed to have two kinds of chakra.

"These are the ninja who will be attending to you. Medic of the squad is Haruno Sakura, members of the squad are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzuamaki, and I believe you've already met the fourth, Neji Hyuuga."

"Yes, nice to meet you all. These are my squad members. Vetis, Kakette, Riku and I. Katana." Katana spoke after the hokage. It was weird, they knew they were stronger, they knew that they didn't need a guard squad but regardless of that fact Verlet had still called in for there assistance. 'It's done for cover I'm guessing, at least until we can tell them all the truth.'

'How do you think they'll take the truth?' Vetis and Katana began to discuss while Riku ad Kakette remained silent.

"Well now that you have all been introduced they will escort you to your temporary homes, I beleive you said all in the same hotel?"

"Yes, thank you lady hokage, we will meet tomorrow for the paper work and our training grounds permit."

"Very will Shizune will handle it then. Good day." and with that the squads walked out, one leading the other and both silently complying.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Are you two ready, we will be leaving soon. And Gaara, have you send word to the hokage?"

"Yes, Kankuro and Temari have already covered for me."

"Good, Itachi?"

"Yes Verlet-san?"

"Do you mind being held in a cell for a day or so?"

"Hn, if it helps my pack then I will."

"I see you finally came to, or is it the link the two of you share? No matter, then leave behind all your weapons. I will send for them once the truce has been made."

"Yes, Verlet-san?"

"Yes?"

"Does leader...Pein-san know of the treaty?"

"Yes, he along with the other nations have already signed the treaty between the akatsuki and their homes."

"I've finished packing leader."

"Then lets go." and with that Verlet wrapped them all around a fifth of her chakra and poofed them all to the out skirts of the village. Immediately Sasuke was in front along with the rest of the jounin leaders.

"Why so tense, we are simply here to talk to your hokage."

"Itachi, die!" yelled Sasuke while charging at him only to be stopped by a young girl with only a stare.

"Now, calm your self young Uchiha, I have brought Itachi Uchiha back to his home village not to be killed but with a scroll from his leader and I to translate the details between the new akatsuki and the four nations."

"So you are Verlet,"

"Lady hokage." everyone breathed out only to watch as the young girl smiled and bowed slightly. All the while the hokage taking in the young girls appearances. She looked nothing like what the survier's of the war had discribed her to be.

"Kureni, Kakashi, take Gaara here to our visitor squad and have them reacquainted. Oh and Sasuke follow them will you."

"No! Itachi will die!" yelled Sasuke only to be knocked out by the hokage her self.

"Annoying runt isn't he? Follow me then but we will have ANBU guard him at all times."

"Of course, shall we?" Verlet asked with yet another sly grin on her face. This was too much fun, it was like a child's game and yet she did not smile for that. She smiled because she found it all too easy, not only was she going to have the akatsuki be in truce to the entire nations but she was going to finally restore Vetis to her original state and finally bring her pack back. 'At least most of us.' she thought sadly before the demon in her stirred due to the sad memory.

'Kill, kill them all!' she called out, not caring if they were or were not responsible for her husbands death as long as blood was shed.

'Sleep.' was all she had to think before the demon slept and Verlet able to act as she should. As they talked things over and decided on what kinds of terms should be set and met the toad sage raged on how unfair this was.

"They do not deserve a truce! They're murders! Traders to their village!"

"And you toad sage, Jeriya? You left your village for "research", to spy on those who were yet to attack while your village was attacked by?"

"Orochimaru." cleared the hokage causing Verlet to stop and use all of her self restraint to hold down the demon in her. That name, that man was responsible for what had occurred those long years ago. Itachi upon noticing this tried to go near her but was stopped.

"You are not to move unless it has been okayed."

"Hn" was his only response. Quickly Verlet snapped out of it and continued with the debate. Meanwhile Vetis, Katana, Kakette and Riku were all working on their training when Sasuke suddenly left. Naruto was about to go after him when he and Sakura were asked to spar against Vetis and Riku, leaving Kakette to smile brightly, counting down the moments for her beloved to join her by her side.

"Good, now block!"

"Going, going." called Naruto while surprisingly being advised by Katana.

"You're not half bad." spoke Riku however Sakura did not respond. She was too busy thinking about Sasuke and the fact that Itachi was now in the village. Suddenly a gust of sand flew by and a yell heard. Naruto instinctively jumped back and was about to attack when he saw Kakette in Gaara's arms?

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"Gaara, where is..."

"Adjusting things, hello Naruto, Sakura."

"Hi."

"Right then shall we eat lunch. I"m sure things will..."

"I'm gonna go check up on him." spoke Vetis, wanting nothing else but to see, to make sure he was okay.

"He's not in prison."

"No.

"Where is he?"

"In the hokages tower, but..." but before Gaara or anyone could stop Vetis from foolishly joining Itachi's side she and Sasuke ran into the room. One ready to embrace the man and the other to kill. No matter how fast any of the konoha ninja would have reacted none would have made it in time to stop Sasuke from stabbing Itachi however Verlet was. Instantly she was in front of Itachi and holding Sasuke by the collar of his shirt.

"I thank you lady hokage for signing the truce but as for you Sasuke Uchiha, you must accept what has been done and move on."

"You can't tell me that, you don't know..."

"I don't know what little one? I don't know what it's like to lose everyone, everything that was precious to me. I do, far more than you will ever know. Now leave and if you attack Itachi again, wether in my presence, the presence of his soon to be wife, or any of my squad members they as well as I will ask for your containment." she hissed before sighing and sadly looking away.

"I am sorry, to all of you for this and I am sorry but I must ask you of one more thing lady hokage."

"Yes?"

"Explain to Sasuke here as well as his team and the village what this truce will mean. Also tell him what Itachi said." and with that Verlet poofed out of the hokages tower with Vetis and Itachi by her side. Once in their home Vetis strongly hugged her love and was able to finally sleep well for the night. Unaware of what was to come and the things that were going to happen.


	11. Chapter Ten

Early the next morning Vetis screams could be heard through out all of Konoha while Naruto began lose control. 'Damn it all.' thought Verlet angrily. Things couldn't just stay calm for one bit could they? Itachi was having a hard time keeping her calm but no matter how much he tried she continued to yell.

"Verlet-sama!" he yelled and in an instant she was there.

"I know, Gaara, Kakette go and get Naruto."

"Ummm, Katana kind of left already. She kept us here and said that she was still in charge of us."

"Shi matta, stupid baka. Go get here under control and get them both here asp."

"Done."

"Itachi, go to the hokage's and..."

"Umm, I can't go alone."

"Damn it all, fine." Verlet said before turning to her window and poofing the first shinobi she saw into the room. Once the smoke cleared it revealed an annoyed Hyuuga.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Name?"

"You summoned me." he countered while moving into a defensive stance.

"Verlet remember?"

"Oh yes, Verlet-chan what can I?"

"Call the hokage here, tell her we need her medic skills."

"Yes." and with that he disappeared. Just as he was leaving Sasuke walked in, it was his duty to watch over them and as hard as it was for him not to attack Itachi he couldn't help but think it. However it was the sight he came to that caused him to stop in his tracks. Itachi was not only holding someone in his arms gently but had a concerned look on his face as well. He was about to ask what was going on when Verlet spoke.

"Vetis is injured. Call Sakura,"

"Hai." was his only response before glaring at his brother then disappearing. Although the hokage had explained to him the reason behind the massacre and his joining the akatsuki he was still mad as hell. Mean while all the three could do was wait for the rest of the pack to arrive.

"Naruto! Stop!" yelled Katana frustrated with the fact that the kyuubi in him was too round up to even listen.

"No...get..." but he couldn't speak, the amount of chakra that was escaping, that was taking over was simply too much for the young boy.

"Should we call leader-sama?"

"No, I can handle this." she growled out, wanting nothing more than to restore her best friend to her rightful state. She was about to attack the kyuubi when out of no where sand contained him in a large coffin of sand and Kakette's voice was heard.

"You were taking too long. Gaara?"

"Ready."

"Feh, I had him."

"What ever, lets go." and with that the group left. All the while the village was in a stir and the shinobi of he village left to handle it. Naruto's and Vetis screams could be heard, they shook the entire mountain side and as much as Naruto tried he simply couldn't control the nine tail in him. Soon all the ninja had transported into an underground lair, a secret hall where they would be able to treat the two ninja and not alarm the village any further.

"Now what?"

"Itachi set her down and brace your self. The seal is about to..." but before Verlet could finish her warning the seal Itachi had started to flare, it was burning him and his entire insides. It was then that he knew why his love was screaming to no end.

"Gaara when I tell you let him go and stand back. Kakette, Katana protect the 5th hokage and her assistant. Riku, hold Sasuke back." she instructed as she her self began to gather chakra on her palms and soon her body. The room grew tense for a moment, for several moments before Itachi was on the floor beside Vetis and everyone's nerves got on end.

'Leader-sama?' the kyuubi called out, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

'Yes, hold on. Just calm down.' she instructed while everyones eyes widened. Verlet had not even touched the ninja when Naruto suddenly calmed down and was able to suppress his chakra.

'Good.' "Okay everyone this is it. No matter what don't come any where near me. Nine tail pack stand your ground." she addressed causing the entire pack except for Itachi and Vetis to stand and place an amber barrier around the three ninja who were currently indispose. Verlet then shut her eyes and began to let go. This would be the first time she allowed the demon in her to completely take control since she was first told what she was. Her form once again changed to resemble the demon in her as she wickedly look around.

"Well well what do we have here? A party?"

"Leader-sama" she heard as Vetis weakly called out to her. Quickly her gaze turned to the young girl as her child like taunting went to a serious one. She hated to watch her pack member's hurt or in pain.

"It's okay. Kyuubi?" she called out causing the young boys head to nod. "Huh good. There's just one catch kyuubi and you know what it is. Ready?" she questioned only to watch as the boys head nodded vigorously.

"Fine. Demon style: transfer soul jutsu." she said softly only to watch as the nine tails red chakra ran into her body only to flow completely into Vetis. Immediately Vetis and Itachi's body stopped their shaking as their faces calmed; however as soon as it was done Naruto went into a high fervor.

"Katana, Riku take these two back and await Verlet for further instructions. Oh and release the hokage, Naruto needs healing." was all the demoness said as she turned to the young Uchiha, knowing he was about to speak.

"What the hell are you?" whispered Sasuke only to be met face to face with and intrigued demoness. Her eyes searched his and quickly found pain and sorrow. Upon smiling Sasuke grew angry but was quickly held back by Sakura.

"Do you need healing."

"No, not I but I believe..." but before she could finish her sentence the body fell to the floor, shifting back into it's original form and revealing a fever covered Verlet. It had been so long since she had allowed the demon to take control and to feel that amount of chakra flowing through her. Immediately Sakura began while the 5th hokage and Shizune began their work on Naruto. Once done Kakette took hold of her leader and bowed in respect before leaving Gaara to explain what had just occurred to not only the hokage but to the rest of the ninja who had experienced Naruto's "freedom".

After several hours Naruto was finally awake and confused to find that the seal that had once held the nine tail fox in it's cage was gone? In an instant he was up and about to yell at the world when he heard the toad sage voice.

"The demon is gone but the power still there. That girl, she took it from you."

"Pervy sage? What's going on?"

"Just relax will ya kid. The hokage will be here in a moment. She's looking over the others."

"Feh, what ever." Were his last words before he lay back down and fell back into his sleep. His body was tired, sore due to the amount of chakra he had released. Meanwhile Vetis and Itachi began to slowly wake. Katana was immediately by their side while the hokage of the village began to heal their sore muscles and any cuts they may have received. Vetis sighed upon being healed, she felt whole again and Itachi, she could feel his chakra sore. His speed, his strength had increased ten fold.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Vetis! Your okay! I'm so glad!"

"Thanks Katana, for everything and thank you lady hokage for healing my wounds."

"No problem. Itachi you have gained the forgiveness of your village but will no longer be allowed to remain un accompanied." she spoke while watching him nod only for the rest of the room to go wide eyed. Sasuke was about to strike Itachi with a kunai when out of no where Vetis poofed and used her new, true chakra to it's max. The room was tense and the fact that she had moved in less than a blink of an eye was incredible.

"Now listen her little one, you will not attack any member of this pack and that includes my husband." she hissed before throwing him to the floor. Sasuke was fuming with anger and though as much as he wanted to he couldn't attack his brother, he couldn't kill him. 'At least not when they're around.' he thought evilly only to be met by her voice.

'My pack members will never be alone. Do you refuse to let go of the past this much Sasuke Uchiha?'

'You?! What the?'

'Enough, I will help heal this wound in you're heart.'

and with that Sasuke fell to the floor causing everyone to look at Vetis while the hokage quickly moved to heal the young boy.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it. And sorry Itachi but I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"Hn." was his only response before taking his spot by her side.

"Well looks like our leader is going to heal this one lady hokage." came Kakette's taunting voice.

"What?" everyone except for Gaara questioned.

"Leader-sama is going to attempt on healing the wound in his heart that Itachi caused so many years ago. She along with the boy will wake noon three days from now. Well the boy will. Oh and leader says that one, Vetis you and Itachi are to start training with the new chakra you just received, two, Katana and Riku you guys are to help them. Riku against Itachi and Vetis against Katana in a spar." she smiled before taking a bite out of a small strawberry causing Katana to take it from her.

"But what about you and Gaara?"

"Oh, that and that wasn't nice Katana-senpai!" she called before continuing but Katana simply stuck her tongue out at the young girl. "And I am to study under Sakura, Shizune and the hokage to enhance my medical jutsus." she smiled contently. Upon hearing such things the hokage nodded before instructing her to meet her at the hospital tomorrow morning to start then heading for Naruto. Who as well needed healing of his own.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sasuke found himself in complete and utter darkness. The place seemed to be a dream land although nothing could be seen and nothing could be said. Then her voice again.

"Tell me Sasuke do you know of your brothers true pain?"

"What are you saying? He is nothing but a murder."

"Ah but do you know why he is a "murder"?"

"NO."

"Then lets take a trip shall we?" Verlet questioned while allowing the demon in her to take slight control. Her appearances were the same, all except her hair. It had grown a tad longer due to the slight release. And so before Sasuke could question anything about the whole situation he found himself standing beside his brother and his cousin. He wasn't quite sure as to what was going on exactly but Itachi looked angry and sad. He saw those two emotions on his face, the two emotions he had stopped showing when his cousin died. At first he thought it was because of his death that Itachi changed but what he heard next made him feel slightly guilty.

"Looks like you should have let me lead, maybe then your team wouldn't have died." his cousin taunted.

"Shut up you bastard! You were the one who killed them."

"Prove it." and as soon as those words were spoken Verlet showed him killing those Itachi had gotten close to. The blood, the manner in which they died was not how the hokage had explained it and it was then that Sasuke began to think.

"You see little one, it is not your brother who broke your family. It was your family that had broken him, that has broken you."

"But...that was just one. How..."

"Your father."

"Otou-san?"

"Yes, look." she said and once again he switched seances. Now he stood beside his father, watching as he courteously attacked Itachi if only to "help" him fix his stances and his jutsu's. They were already flawless but his father wanted them perfect. He wanted Itachi to be the perfect shinobi. That alone was too much pressure and to be added by their father was even worse. 'That's when father ignored me, when he refused to train with me.' he also thought sadly.

'Otou-san...how could you?' Sasuke thought sadly as he continued to go from scene to scene. His heart felt heavier and heavier as he continued to watch and soon he even found him self with tears dripping down. Verlet had stopped talking and now all she did was play Itachi's breaking moments over and over again. Showing him that Itachi was not only over pressured but was fighting to get him, his little brother finally seen and the potential that lay within him. Meanwhile she could feel that everyone had gone off to do as they were told. It had been Sasuke's first day and she was already ready to wake up but refused to wake with them in the room. All wounds were healed and she sure as hell didn't feel like talking to some pervy sage so delayed a little. Currently they were all training and Gaara was out getting lunch. 'Huh, boy does he slip up. Well it's better for me.' she thought before snapping her eyes open and sitting up in her bed. The link between her and Kakette had been broken as soon as she had instructed everyone the way she would have and so had nothing to worry about. Quickly she changed into civilian cloths and altered her looks a bit. Soon Verlet found her self walking the streets of Konoha only to stumble into the young Hyuuga prodigy.

"My pardons. I wasn't looking."

"As was I."

"I never would have imagined you in civilian cloths? Hiding are we?" he taunted a bit while shocking him self. He was never one for taunting or playing so why was it that with her he was able to do so?

"I should have known your eyes would see. Tell me will I have to silence you or will you hold your tongue?"

"I will not say, would you like to eat? I heard you were out for quite some time."

"Yes, I would like that." Verlet said while smiling. His eyes reminded her so much of her former loves. Even if they were a pool of lavender and silver and you couldn't quite see much past them she could see what was hidden in those eyes. But to forget her love so easily, to move on this quickly and the thought of doing such thing hurt her far to much to do so. Her face fell that instant and though as much as Neji wanted to speak, to question her as to wether she was alright he couldn't, he wouldn't allow him self to show weakness while in his shinobi out fit. Neji took her back to the house and severed lunch for the two of them in the main house. Hinata was out watching Naruto, she had taken post for Sasuke considering Sakura was teaching and Sasuke was out cold for two more days.

"So how do those eyes of yours work?"

"Its complicated and even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you."

"Why?" she asked upon finishing her miso soup and drinking her tea.

"Because I would be betraying my clan."

"I see. They're beautiful eyes Neji-kun. Take good care of them." she said before poofing away and heading straight for the training grounds she knew she'd find Itachi, Riku, Katana and Vetis. She masked her chakra completely then sat in a tree. Watching as her now whole pack trained to achieve their old strength if only to surpass it. Which reminded her.

"Here, take this to leader-sama and tell Deidara to keep close soon." and with that the small clay bird took the note and fled. Taking the letter to the akatsuki base and doing as told.

"Okay, now Vetis!" called Katana as she and Vetis were going against the two boys. Both girls matching Itachi's speed, even Riku was able to keep up which amazed Itachi at first but forgot about it while dodging a kunai. They had been at it for quite a while and none were looking as if they were tired.

"Earth style, earth shield jutsu." called Riku while Itachi got ready.

"Fire style, phenix flower jutsu." Vetis said while Katana got behind him and kicked him. 'Huh, they know not to hold back while sparing.' thought Verlet musingly as she continued to watch. Then, after about an hour of watching she grew tired and decided to show herself. As soon as her chakra was shown they all stopped and stood, ready to meet their leader's gaze and hopeful healthy state.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"I see you remember my rules when you spar. Well done all of you. Oh and Kakette! Gaara! You both may come out now." she called as the two appeared. A smile spread across her face that instant, there was someone else hiding, waiting and dyeing to be allowed to come out. "However you are repetitive, even in a new body you use the same attacks, what a shame. Kakette how are your abilities going?"

"I have already surpassed the hokage and am currently at her appurtenance's level."

"Good, Gaara I trust that she remains just as safe."

"Yes leader."

"Good, now all of you take your breaks for the day. Tomorrow you start training with me." she instructed as a sigh escaped her lips. She had been expecting this, after all the kid was an Uchiha. Once they were all gone from her sight and away form hearing range she sighed and allowed the demon to seep out.

'Show your self boy.' Sasuke could hear her voice in his mind.

"What the?"

'You didn't think I actually spoke did you? How cute, now what is it?' she teased at first before growling at the end.

"I want to be in your pack, I want to learn what they're learning and surpass his power." he admitted while unable to stop the hissing in the word him. This caused the powerful demoness to laugh. Even after he was shown the truth his heart refused to let go of the past and move for the future. 'How sad.'

"Excuse me?" questioned Sasuke, unsure as to what she meant by her comment.

'Even after witnessing the truth you refuse to forgive your brother, to provide the one thing he needs.'

"But he...he killed them all."

'And what makes you any different when you kill Sakura's heart?' the demon spoke wisely before sighing out of frustration and feeling one of Deidara's clay birds close by.

'In any case there are no slots open, well there is and there isn't.'

"How so."

'Let's just put it this way kid, I am not currently looking for a new mate.' and with that disappeared in mid air. Just then Sakura arrived and quickly caught Sasuke before falling and began healing his wounds and his cuts. He had after all woken up ahead of schedule and fled from the hospital before any treatment was given to him.

Meanwhile Verdelet reverted back into her normal form and ran for a spot where she was sure to be left alone. Knowing that none of her pack members would call her unless it were an emergency. Then once done with the proper hand signs needed she took the note from the clay bird and read it. A smile would escape her small lips every now and then as she read. However once done she couldn't help but feel the demon Verdelet stir, wanting to show herself to a certain Hyuuga member. Yes he was close by but why did she want to meet him first hand?

'I said let me out!' demanded the demon.

"No." Verlet whispered. Her eyes were now silver, like the young Hyuuga's eyes were and she like he could see the chakra points, tunnels and gates all around. Even in the smallest of animals.

'Don't force me to force you.' she growled out again causing her to feel the power begin to over flow. However before the demon Verdelet could win Verlet jumped back and caught the kunai that had been thrown her way. 'What now.' they both sighed after taking out the attacking ninja only to turn and address his squad members.

"Who send you?!" she called out, knowing that the leader of this attack was not fighting but watching form the shadows.

"My you are a prodigy, greater than the sanin of the world."

"Oh am I, tell me what else do you think you know about me?"

"Tons." was his simple response as yet another squad was send in. However before any of them, including the leader could leave and or attack Verlet stopped in her tracks and sighed. 'You get rid of them and I'll personally take you to him.'

'Why Verlet, do I have your word.'

'Yes.' and that was all the wise demon inside her needed before laughing out evilly.

"You poor pathetic bastards. Looks like you will all die tonight. Ninja art, poison smoke trap...demon style, binding soul jutsu." she whispered the last part out. Not wanting any one to listen to the names of the jutsu's she had not only come to invent but to perfect as well. Soon all bodies could no longer move as the smoke slowly but surely began to kill them all one by one.

"I'll ask you again...no wait. Never mind, your soul tells all. I'd give you a message for your young master but it looks like your about to...never mind." and with that the demon jumped from out of the smoke unharmed and ran toward where she knew Neji would be. 'His eyes are simply too much like his.' she thought sadly before adding to her speed. Wanting nothing more than to catch up and meet the young boy face to face.

Meanwhile Neji had been practicing, working on expanding his range as to how far his eyes could see and the amount of enemies he'd be able to find. So far it was the highest, strongest eyes in the entire clan. He had been throwing kunai's at all of the various targets set about when he accidently threw one at her. She had appeared out of no where and had had no time to stop his reaction. However when he heard her laughter and felt the chakra she was emitting he went silent.

'Lost all your words? Why come now young Hyuuga, let me see those eyes.' the demon send out before jumping down and standing before him. Her hair longer than before, reaching to the back of her thighs and her eyes just as his, though stronger for sure. She could not only use his techniques but that of the sharigan and all eye dealing kekki genkai's as well.

"Where is Verlet?" he demanded causing her to laugh.

'Why do you really want to talk to her?'

"Because it is after all her body."

'Wrong, it is mine and mine to use.' she growled out only to gaze into his eyes, his soul. He was strong yes, the true heir to the Hyuuga clan and stronger than any of them, he was a mini Itachi in all reality. However she also saw that his heart was slowly but surely falling for a leaf shinnobi, as well as her heart had already fallen for him. Not to mention the thoughts and emotions that he was currently harboring for her. Silence claimed their awkward moment and yet it wasn't, it was a simple silent meeting. Finally she let out a long awaited sigh and spoke for the first time in centuries.

"Well then young Hyuuga, I will leave you be. It looks like you have a grand life awaiting you here, and that girl...your love..."

"What are you talking about?" Neji demanded, unsure as to what or who she was talking about.

"Heh, don't be so modest. I simply wanted to meet you, to speak to you in person."

"Why?"

"Simple, you have my love's true eyes. He like you had Hyuuga eyes, he was born a Hyuuga." she admitted sadly before turning away and slowly allowing her chakra to reside. All the while Neji was at a lost of words, he had no idea what to say. "I bless your life, and your soon to be family. However should you ever need anything just call." and with that Verdelet subsided and left behind a summoning scroll.

"Use that to call to me, it'll allow me to hear you're thoughts when activated. Verlet can teach you how to use it."

"Wait,..." he said, stopping the demoness form fading and allowing Verlet to come out and do as was promised.

'Yes?' she asked while reverting back to speaking with her mind.

"What, what happened to him. You're true love." he questioned, unsure as to why he was so interested in knowing.

'He sacrificed his life, his very soul for mine...call if you need anything.' and with that she reverted back to Verlet's form, allowing Verlet to seep out and take control of her body yet again.

"Verlet?" he called out slowly, softly as to not startle the girl.

"Yea, the hand signs right?"

"Well that and, well are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"She took complete control, are you alright?" he spoke a little more curiously while causing Verlet to smile.

"Thanks for asking and yea I'm fine but that wasn't complete control."

"I see,...then what was it."

"Minor, not even actually. If it had been complete control you would have been on the ground."

"What?"

"Forget it, I dought you want a demonstration. The hand signs are easy but the amount of chakra changes, increases with every sign you make. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then lets start." and with that the two began to work with the scroll and it's activating hand seals. All the while Verlet was secretly placing the cloaking barrier up and taking out the various spy ninja that were gathering around.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

After hours of practicing Neji had finally been able to learn the hand signs and the meaning behind the scroll but had not been able to put them together. Soon the two walked home, each heading their appropriate ways and ready to sleep for the next day's training session and all the work they'd be doing while training. Kakette and Gaara were finally allowed to train with the pack as well for Kakette had already learned all there was to learn form Shizune, the hokage and Sakura. Now all they needed was to master their fighting techniques. However as Verlet lay in bed she couldn't help but think of the squad she had been attacked by and the man that had send them.

'Don't worry, he'll be making his move soon.'

'And why shouldn't I worry then?'

'Because I know where he'll be striking and we'll be talking strategy over between the hokage, the pack and the akatsuki.'

'What?!'

'Don't worry, it'll only be Pein-sama and Konan-chan who will attend.'

'I hope you know what you're doing.'

'Oh I do,' and with that both demoness went to sleep.

Early the next morning Verlet woke up and summoned the pack, knowing that soon Verdelet would in deed take control of the body to not only explain things herself but to finally have a face to face conversation with the hokage and the toad sage as well. Once everyone had been summoned Verlet sighed.

"I'm sure you all must know, must feel what's coming." she spoke a little worriedly.

"Yea, but why? She usually,..." started Kakette but was quickly silenced by Katana.

"Does it matter? What's important is what will be said."

"Right, Itachi I'm sorry but this might hurt you since it'll be your first official time meeting our leader face to face." spoke Vetis while sadly looking at her mate only to cause Kakette to do the same. True that it would be the first time for both men and that even in Gaara's case there wasn't much to worry about but Itachi hadn't had the time to get used to the great chakra in the air, to feel what it was a true chakra wielding demoness was capable of doing.

"Hn,"

"I mean it, brace your self."

"I'll be fine..."

"What about me? Kakette."

"You'll be fine, just make sure that damn raccoon is awake and it shouldn't be hard for you."

"Done."

"Well then, everyone ready?" questioned Verlet in the end while slowly closing her eyes. Signaling that she was about to turn.

"Yes, we are." the entire pack spoke as one by one began to kneel and take their place in order. Soon Verdelet's chakra began to take over the air, laying claim to what was hers, to the area her pack was gathered at and to the very village that had welcomed her to stay for the short amount she needed to stay. Everyone in the village except for the hokage and the toad sage passed out.

"It's been a while, why don't..." but before she could finish Vetis was calling out to her mate. Itachi had fallen to the floor on both his knees while reaching for the seal mark on the back of his right shoulder. It was burning, flaring into a grand fire that he knew he wouldn't be able to turn off.

"Itachi!"

"Right, forgot about him didn't I?"

"Leader-chan, please"

"I know, I know." and with that Verdelet held back, she called back half of her chakra and allowed Itachi the power, the strength to stand and to deal with the pain.

"Is that better?"

"Hn."

"Hai, thank you leader-chan."

"Now, what about you raccoon boy? Any pain?"

"No."

"Good, now as I was saying, why don't we..." and yet once again the pack was disturbed by the toad sage and the hokage of the village.

"Damn it all, doesn't any one know how to knock?!" exclaimed the great demoness, causing the hokage and the toad sage to freeze in their spot and float in the air.

"Nice of you to join us but your early."

"Leader, Pein-san is here." called Kakette as she felt his and Konan's chakra close by.

"Now you're on time. Let them in, the rest of you to your places."

"Right." and so with that they all did as told, they moved to where they were to stand and or allowed Pein and Konan to enter the village hidden in the leafs.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"The akatsuki..."

"I believe we made a truce. Pein-san this is Lady Tusande, the fifth hokage of the village hidden in the leafs."

"Hai, this is Konan, my assistant and partner."

"Very well then, shall we?"

"Yes, let's shall." and with that the nine tail pack, the two representatives of the akatsuki and the hokage of the village hidden in the leafs left in search of an area secure enough for their meeting to occur without interruptions. Once in a private and secure location Pein turned to Verdelet and then to Konan who was having trouble breathing. This in truth was the first time for her to have met the real Verdelet, to have been around the true demon of all chakra demons.

"You're hurting her." he said simply, trying to hide the worry he knew his voice was capable of showing.

"Her too, well then." was all Verdelet said before fading out a little more. "How's that?"

"Better." hissed Konan, trying her best not to curse at the girl, at the chakra demon ruler.

"Well then, let's get down to business shall we? Orochimaru is coming here, he's planning an attack on the village hidden in the leafs."

"What proof do you have of this?"

"My eyes lady hokage, that and he wants you dead too. However since I will not see him fall by any other hand but my own we will be taking part in this fight. The villager's must be evacuated."

"What of the akatsuki." questioned the lady hokage.

"What about us, this isn't our battle." Pein stated bluntly.

"True but you did sign a truce and so you must now come to the aid of your alley's."

"Lady Verdelet, shall we stand guard outside."

"No but thank you Vetis."

"So what, we're just going to wait around for him to make the first move?" suddenly came Naruto's voice. He along with Sakura and Neji had snuck in, had been ease dropping on the conversation.

"My, now what brings you here." Verdelet taunted and secretly addressing the young Hyuuga.

"Naruto! Neji! Sakura!" exclaimed the fifth hokage as she glared at them all.

"Sorry Lady Tusande but Sasuke is missing. He left and hasn't returned."

"That's because he's taken Orochimaru's side." Verdelet said yet again, only that time her voice was not taunting or mocking. No. It was simply saddened and frustrated.

"What?!" everyone except for Pein, Konan and Itachi exclaimed. On some level they knew he was bound to join his side.

"You heard me. Looks like that younger brother of yours truly doesn't have a mind other than revenge."

"Looks like it." Katana taunted but Itachi said nothing. Meanwhile Sakura began to break down, the love of her life had just left the village, abandoned them all if only to seek power to kill his one and only brother.

"So now what?" Naruto questioned a little too anxiously.

"Even with out Kyuubi your still as anxious as ever I see."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Granny!"

"Calm down Naruto." tried Neji but he would simply not listen. He was too upset.

"Eh, enough of this. Vetis?" Verdelet addressed her, knowing that with simply the use of her name she would understand what it was she wanted to be done.

"Done." and with that the boy fell to the floor, he had been shocked unconscious. Meanwhile Kakette worked on healing Sakura, of bringing her out of her shocked state of mind.

"Good, now here's the plan. When we're done evacuating the village Naruto is to use that shadow clone jutsu of his along with my own. Orochimaru will be after me but he'll have to find me first. Meanwhile the rest of you, nine tail pack, take out Kabuto and any sound ninja that might be brought along."

"So then where does the akatsuki come in?" Konan questioned only to watch as Verdelet smiled evilly.

The village hidden in the leafs was going about it's usual business, living as though there wasn't a care in the world. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently and snakes began to appear.

"Come now Tusande, let's not play this child's game. Just hand her over and..."

"Orochimaru, it's been quite a while." taunted the leader of the akatsuki.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Konan."

"My, and what may I ask is the akatsuki doing here? Leader-sama, Konan-chan."

"We still haven't gotten the kyuubi, and you?"

"Same old, same old. Out to destroy this pathetic village."

"Watch you're self Orochimaru." was all Sasori said before a poison needle was thrown his way as he revealed himself as well. The entire akatsuki was there, around him and though Orochimaru knew of the risks he still stood tall, as if he were truly eternal.

"I see we still have our differences Sasori."

"Snake." was the only thing Sasori hissed out before nodding at his leader and running into the village. He would be the first to attack, to summon his puppets an begin the fall of the village hidden in the leafs.

"Don't go after the nine tail Orochimaru, she's ours." they all warned, knowing that the nine tail was the "last" of the demons they needed to collect.

"Why go right ahead, it's her leader I'm after." and with that they disappeared, all the while Itachi hiding in the shadows, waiting to be given the cue. He unlike the other's was known, word had gotten to Orochimaru that he had left the akatsuki for the true wielder, holder of the kyuubi.

"Kabuto."

"Yes my lord."

"Kill them all, I want no one alive this time."

"Very well my lord." and with that Kabuto took off, he headed straight for the hospital and the medics. Knowing that once they were out of the way there would be no one to heal, to help protect the village and it's soon to me injured and near death shinobi. However when he got to the hospital he was surprised and trapped.

"Thanks for coming so soon. I'm guessing you're Kabuto?" spoke Kakette wickedly as she and Gaara stepped out of the shadows and dispelled the shadow clones.

"Depends on who wants to know. Gaara, I'm surprised you're still alive. The akatsuki are here."

"He knows but you're fight won't be with him. Its with me." Kakette hissed before taping into ten percent of her power and going head to head with Kabuto, both using the medical knowledge both were equipped with and the power that lay within them.

"I don't think so girl." Kabuto hissed, all the while slashing out at the young girl. However before he could strike her and Kakette unable to block Gaara's sand was immediately wrapped around her and protecting her. "Damn you..." Kabuto hissed while suddenly attacking Gaara. This in turn pissed Kakette off and caused her to tap into twenty percent of her power and causing Kabuto to stop in his tracks.

"Amazing isn't it, my power." she taunted as her demon's voice began to seep out, to be freed if only to be given the chance to take full control of her carriers body.

"It...it can't be." Kabuto uttered out but still his body couldn't move. A wicked smile then played across Kakette's face.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a girl?" she teased before turning to Gaara. "Ready dear?"

"Sand coffin" he started, enprisoning Kabuto's body and reading him for his and Kakette's jutsu combined.

"Good then, bye bye." and with that Kakette released fifty percent of her power, her eyes turning into Gaara's color and body standing by him. "Ninja art, demon style, coffin sealing jutsu. Painful death" and with that and a final scream from Kabuto her was no more.

"Feh, good work my love, see you soon." and with that the demon faded and Kakette allowed to take control over her body.

"Are you alright Kakette?"

"Yea, let's go. We have to help the others."

"Right." and with that the two took off. Immediately joining in the fight against the sound shinobi and the pretend fight against the akatsuki. All of them working hard to protect the village hidden in the leafs and all it had come to call their home.

Mean while Tusanade sat in her tower, looking out the window and going with the plan as they had planned. All she had to do was wait for Kabuto's death and then she'd be face to face with Orochimaru himself. Or so she hoped, in all reality it was Verlet, and Verdelet who remained hidden, who stood watch and ready to ambush the evil lord and kill him once and for all. After a while a smile spread across the lady hokage's face. _'So she did it. Her medical jutsu was beyond his, even my own and Sakura's...' _ she thought happily only to smile evilly and jump out of the way.

"Come out come out where ever you are Tusanade, show you're self!" Orochimaru called out.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"As impatient as usual Orochimaru. What do you want?" Lady hokage hissed as she turned to face the evil man with hatred in her eyes. All the while Orochimaru stood un phased by they tone of voice she was using.

"Come now, it's not only her that I want. I want to see the downfall of this village along with hers!" he scram before attacking only for Tusanade to easily dodge it.

"Still as sharp as ever Tusanade." he taunted.

"And you're still as blind. Kabuto is dead so why don't you just give up and die already?" Tusanade hissed. 'I need to stall.' thought the lady only to keep her eyes on the man, making sure no attacks were coming at her secretly.

As Itachi stayed in the shadow's, watching as she played, as she spared with three of the akatsuki member's he also kept a look out. The plan was simply, once Kabuto was dead Kakette was to make her appearance while Katana and Riku were to stay along side the Konoha shinobi and fight along side them. Making sure none of them were killed. Then just Itachi thought Kakette was having trouble she appeared.

"Hey guys stop sparing and lets.." but before she could finish Garra's sand protected the two of them, deflecting two kunai.

"Bastards." Hissed Kakette but before she could kill them Itachi had taken them out.

"Let's go, we need to summon Katana-chan and Riku-san before we join leader."

"Right, nice spar Sasori, Dediara, Tobi,...see you guys in a while. Keep watch." Vetis called back with a smile as the four took off into the village. They headed straight for the far back side and saw that Katana and Riku were in fact in battle long with the other shinobi.

'Ready guys?' Vetis asked as she opened a link with her fellow pack members.

'Yup.'

'Hn.'

'Bout time you guys showed up.'

'Finally,' All of them except for Garra answered though they knew he was.

"Good." Vetis smiled before run toward the Konoha shinobi and kicking all of their attackers back.

"Now Kakette!"

"Demon style, paralyzing blood." Kakette sounded off, paralyzing all of the sound shinobi around them and in the village.

"Sand coffin." was all Garra said before finishing them all off. Once the sound shinobi were out of the way the girls all stood their ground and sighed.

"Ready?" asked Katana that time, knowing she'd be the one leading this time.

"Yea." the other two responded while the guys stepped back a little. They had only seen this technique once while they were practicing and getting in the way of it by accident once was more than enough.

"Demon style chakra wall summon."

"Lightning style, bolt protect jutsu."

"Chakra summoning, demon pack barrier!" Katana yelled upon finishing her hand signs and completing the technique. Immediately all of Konoha was behind a barrier, allowing no one and nothing to get out.

"Good, now let's go." Itachi insisted before taking his place by Vetis's side and taking off at a run. 'Something doesn't feel right.' thought Itachi, all the while they ran toward the tower and to where he knew, they knew they'd be fighting.

Orochimaru laughed, he laughed at her words and at the information of Kabuto's death. What more could he do, she didn't know, they most certainly didn't know so what the hell. Why not laugh a little before the final battle.

"And why are you laughing, you're no long immortal." Tusanade hissed.

"Because." Orochimaru spoke before smiling evilly and turing to the back of him. "The real Tusanade is behind me along side my new apprentice." he spoke evilly. Upon hearing his words Tusanade smiled as she watched Sasuke emerge with Tusanade by his side. 'Bastard.' she though only to sigh after her smile. In a blink on an eye Verlet stood before the evil lord and Sasuke.

"So you have chosen to follow this man have you Sasuke? How pitiful."

"Shut up! You know nothing!" he scram in anger before running forward only to be stopped by Orochimaru.

"Don't to anything stupid, you wouldn't last a minute with her." he spoke darkly but Sasuke stood un phased. All he cared about was power, he knew she had power. Power that was way beyond that of Orochimaru and the three sanin's combined but he couldn't help it.

"I can take the bitch!" he yelled while getting out to Orochimaru's hold and running at Verlet. However before he could reach her Sasuke was kicked to the side and straight into a tree. Verlet took that time to smile and turned to her pack.

"Well it's about bloody time. What took you guys so long."

"Sorry, we were a little caught up."

"Was Kabuto that much of a troublesome bother."

"No leader-sama." spoke Kakette before sighing and in a blink of an eye held the real Tusanade in her hands.

"Kakette heal her, Itachi he's you're brother, you take care of him."

"Hn."

"Leader, may I ask to be by Itachi's side."

"As you wish, but the snake is mine." she hissed before tapping into her power and revealing her fangs. "Today you die bastard." was the last and only words Verlet hissed before running and striking.

At first Orochimaru could see where her attacks were coming from and was easily blocking them but still felt pain, it was as if no matter what, even if he did block her attacks hew as being hit. By the time he realized he was in a genjutsu it was too late. Orochimaru was pinned to a tree and being drained of his chakra.

"Don't you just love it. It's my favorite tree." Verdelet spoke, standing in her true and final state. The demon in Verlet had completely taken control, knowing full well who this man was and what he had done.

"My it's been quite some time Verdelet. Tell me, how is that husband of yours." Orochimaru taunted only to feel a branch pierce his stomach.

"Shut that mouth you foul piece of shit. You have no right speaking of him, let alone to taunt us." she said full of malice. "I told you, today you die." she said before gathering a large silver ball of chakra in her hand and forming it into a seal.

"What...what is that?" Orochimaru couldn't help but stutter. The feel of it, the sight of it was simple too godly, too powerful that he himself wasn't sure what it was or if he would even be able to survive that kind of an attack.

"Don't tell me you don't remember." taunted Verdelet as she played with the small, yet powerful ball of chakra in her hand. "It's the last attack _he_ send to you before he died, before he gave up his life to protect us." she said heartbrokenly only to add to the power in the sphere. By that time Kakette had gone all out and let her true chakra demon out.

"Leader, attack already, you know what will happen."

"So be it." and with that Verdelet shoved the small chakra sphere into him and smiled as Orochimaru scram out in pain. He deserved this, he took the love of her life away and now he was going to pay for it with his life. "Demon style, life taking jutsu." she spoke quietly, so softly that not even Kakette and Katana heard the name of her technique. However as soon as those words had left her mouth she saw him, she saw the face of her beloved and smiled once Orochimaru's body was no more.

"Thank...thank you koi." she spoke softly before turning to Garra, Kakette, Katana and Riku.

"Riku, Katana...help the...village...Garra...keep this body safe,...Kakette start healing...the...village..." the demon Verdelet barely mustered to speak before falling for the floor and fading back into Verlet. Immediately Garra's sand caught her and wrapped her in his sand. Forming a sphere around her body and allowing no one and nothing to enter. A sigh escaped Kakette's lips as she stood up.

"The hokage is healed, she should wake in about five minutes. Will you guys let her know?"

"Hai."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit Garra."

"Right." and with that Kakette took off. Katana then sighed. Riku go on ahead, I have to go let the little brat know of Orochimaru and get Itachi and Vetis back.

"Right, just be carful."

"I will." and with that they too took off. Meanwhile Garra sighed, he was unsure as to what he should do with her body or where to lay her down to rest. Suddenly the leader of the akatsuki appeared.

"So she did it huh? How quaint. When she wakes let her know that the akatsuki did as promised and is heading back." and with that he and the rest of the akatsuki left, but not before they all sighed and worriedly looked back at the condition she was left in. Garra just ignored them for the time being and began to move. Unsure as to where he was going but knowing it would be safer than a place most knew about.

Itachi and Sasuke had been going at it for about an hour, all the while Vetis stood back and watched. She refused to leave his side, refused to walk away when she knew this fight was tearing Itachi apart. Then, just as she was about to jump in she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't you know."

"Katana, what happened?"

"Leader-sama defeated Orochimaru but is currently out of it. Garra is protecting her with his sand but it'll only last for so long. Did you hear that runt!" she scram at the younger Uchiha only to block a kunai he threw at her. "Humph." was all she said. However upon hearing the truth and the status of their leader Itachi sighed and knocked Sasuke out as if it were child's play.

"Itachi!" scram, running at him and noticing the small cuts here and there.

"I'm fine. What of leader-sama."

"She will be in a while, one question though."

"Hn."

"If you could have done that earlier why didn't you?" Katana questioned a tad harshly only to be glared at by Vetis and answered by Vetis.

"Because he was stalling so that leader wouldn't have gone up against the two let alone him. Sasuke just isn't well." and with that Itachi and Vetis ran off, leaving behind an awkward feeling Katana.

"Well that wen well." she spoke to herself out loud in a taunting manner before smiling and taking off as well.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

It had been several day's since Orochimaru was killed and Konoha protected by the nine tail pack. The village was back to normal, everyone going about their lives and happily living in peace. However it was the nine tail pack members that continued to stay upset. Verlet had yet to wake up, the battle was over, she had been sleeping for a little over three days now and still nothing. Sakura and the hokage were the one's constantly tending to her.

Finally on the fourth day of Verlet's unconscious Neji arrived and visited the young girl. She looked fine to him, just sleeping.

"If...if I would have known I wouldn't have stayed behind." he spoke softly, feeling guilty for some reason. "If only I...I should have fought along side you." she barely spoke that time. However before he could turn around to leave Verlet's hand shot up and gabbed Neji's hand. However when he tried to scream, to call for someone his voice was gone.

'What the...' he thought before feeling an incredible about of chakra go into his body and through all of his chakra gates before retreating back to it's original body. Once that was done Verlet slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Please...don'...don't call for anyone." she whispered sadly.

"Verlet...are you okay?"

"Fine, just..need a favor."

"What? Anything." Neji spoke, thinking she'd want him to summon the pack.

"Make your hand signs."

"What?"

"Just do it, please." she said only to watch, to feel Neji sigh and do as she asked. As soon as Neji started to form his hand signs he noticed Verlet's chakra seep out and a smile spread across her face.

"Thanks,...ninja art, sound binding jutsu." she spoke and with that the room went sound proof.

"Should you be doing that?" Neji asked while moving back and taking a seat."

"So long as I have the chakra to do it I can."

"But you..."

"Wrong, she used up her chakra to kill Orochimaru...I still have my own." Verlet confessed.

"So then that means."

"Right, the pack member's chakra belongs and is the demons chakra. They merged with the demons chakra I however am the leader, she is the leader because we are the only two left who can't merge." Verlet explain before sitting up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Hai, they're fine."

"Neji..." Verlet spoke, just about to say it, to tell him what is what she had done to him only to watch, to feel as her pack members were close by.

"Yea..."

"We need to talk later but for now not a word." and with that the ninjutsu was dispelled and she went back to sleep. Neji was dumb struck at first but when the pack walked in he understood.

"Neji-san. What are you doing here?" questioned Katana while eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just sitting. She hasn't woken yet, not once?"

"No." Vetis said sadly.

"But don't worry she will...soon." Kakette tried to cheer the entire group up. Neji just sighed and shook his head.

"Hai, I'll come back later to see her, is that fine."

"Hai Neji-san, it is." and with that Neji took his leave. Once he was gone and out of the hospital Kakette smiled along with the rest of the pack.

"Cone on leader-sama. We know you woke up."

"Yea wake up." Kakette and Vetis both spoke. All the while Katana and Riku moved back. Soon the pack was talking things over with their leader and laughing. Things were settling down and Verlet was even discharged form the hospital. That night she left her pack in their rooms and went off. She found Neji on the small bridge over the river that ran through the village.

"What was it we needed to talk about."

"Back at the hospital, my chakra." she started but wasn't quite sure how to explain.

"You were reaching out weren't you. True masters of chakra are able to do that in their sleep. Its so that they're aware of who's around them and if there's any danger right?" he questioned, once again proving and showing how bright he was. Verlet smiled then sighed.

"Yes that is true, but you see Verdelet's chakra was also blended into mine at that instant, she was reaching out to you. Neji what she did to you without asking first is cruel and unfair so I understand if you want me to undo it."

"What did..." but before he could ask his chakra gates began to open and allow his chakra to run wild, raising in power and and in wisdom. "What's happening."

"Your Verdelet's husband reincarnation. She's just helping you remember." Verlet stated only to watch as the hokage and the head of the Hyuuga clan arrived.

"So you did as you wished."

"No, Verdelet did. Now it's just Neji's choice." she spoke wisely. Ready to fight if needed. After a while of standing off Neji sighed and stopped fighting it.

"I want to know, to remember." he said. Upon hearing such words, and knowing the truth behind them Verlet smiled and was suddenly sealed. The demon Verdelet had taken control.

"I'm glad to hear that. My my, if it isn't the Hyuuga's head. The last time I saw you you were only an infant." she taunted only to take her side by Neji's side. "He's made his choice."

"We heard. Neji, I'm sorry." was all the head Hyuuga said before turning around and taking his leave. The lady hokage then just bowed with respect.

"So now what Verdelet-san?"

"My pack and I will head back home, we have matters to tend to and a village to rebuild."

"I see, well then should you ever need anything.."

"Like wise." and with that Verdelet summoned her pack, looked at Neji musingly and sighed.

"Let's go home." and with that the Nine tailed pack went home, knowing there were still things to be done, a village to rebuild and Neji to tend to once he had his memories and his powers back.


End file.
